


Learn to Dance: A Sniper's Manual

by JaceDexter



Series: Flash Fiction [1]
Category: Justified
Genre: Hilarious, M/M, Raylan pissed tim off, tim is a sniper, tim makes Raylan dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3793777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaceDexter/pseuds/JaceDexter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raylan abandons Tim and Tim feels it's well within his rights to exact revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learn to Dance: A Sniper's Manual

To be perfectly honest Raylan should've known better than the piss Tim off given what he was. He'd abandoned Tim at a desolate farm with no transport, bad signal and no people for ten miles. So when he found Raylan outside of a dingy motel in the middle of nowhere with a perfect sniper spot just up the hill in the bushes, Tim felt it well within his right to take revenge.

Quickly,he got into position at the top of the hill in the scrubs and waited for Raylan to exit. Fortunately he didn't have to wait long. Grinning an evil smile, he dialled Raylan's phone and waited for him to answer.

He watched as the colour in Raylan's face drained as he answered the phone. "I'm so sorry Tim-"

"It's some nice shoes you got there Raylan. Are they new?" Confusion contorted Raylan's face before a bullet narrowly missed his feet, sending dust everywhere. Raylan jumped high in the sky out of reflex.

"Now Tim," he said warningly through the phone. "Be reasonable about this."

Another shot fired next to his other foot and Raylan jumped again.

"I'm sorry I left you there Tim but it was an emergency!"

"Wrong answer Raylan."

A third shot fired, tearing a hole through Raylan's jeans, narrowly missing his knee cap.

"Tim!" Raylan shrieked, dancing onto his other foot. "Look I'm sorry man, but can't we resolve this other way?"

A second hole was torn through his jeans, this time on the other leg.

"What do you want me to do Tim?" Panic clearly taking Raylan over.

"I want you to dance, Raylan."

"To dance?"

"You know that's a nice hat too Raylan. It'd be a shame to put a .50 through it."

Tim grinned as he watched Raylan immediately start jumping around through his scope. He could hear t he heavy breathing through the phone and he laughed. He watched as Raylan's face turned into a scowl and he stopped dancing. Tim fired another shot near his feet and Raylan quickly got the hint.

"Now I want you to take off the gun, hat, boots and shirt and put them in the car slowly." Raylan frowned but quickly worked out he had no other choice but to do as told.

"Now I want to to put your hands on your head and walk to the back of the motel." Frowning, Raylan did as told and Tim quickly and quietly packed up and sprinted to the car. He shoved his gun in the back before starting the engine and reversing with a squeal of tires.

"Tim?" Came Raylan's hesitant reply over the phone before he realised what was happening. Tim just laughed.

"Never piss off a Ranger!"

And with that, Tim kicked up dust in a burnout leaving Raylan behind.

Sometime later, Raylan rocked up at the Marshall office with bloodied feet, a sunburnt chest and torn jeans. Art quickly hung up his call and raced out of his office.

"Jesus Raylan! What happened to you?"

Raylan shot Tim a glare as he sat back on his chair, feet raised on the desk with a grin.

"Got mugged." Was all Raylan said before he recovered his spare clothes and left for the changing room.

Tim's grin didn't leave him for the entire day


End file.
